1000 Tales of a Kitsune
by Negi Atsui
Summary: These are many tales, missions, and basically life of Naruto Kyukaze, Lord of many titles including Overlord of Makai 1. Chapter 1 Complete.
1. Index

1000 Tales of a Kitsune

By Negi Atsui

These are many tales, missions, and basically life of Naruto Kyukaze, Lord of many titles including Overlord of Makai 1.

Chapter 1: The World is Funny(Not) as it is Unfair.


	2. The World is Funny as it is Unfair

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animé, though I do own my OCs and this story! Never forget that!

* * *

"Pathetic Ningen..." The Kyubi looked upon the fifteen year-old Naruto, as if he was merely a bug, an interesting bug, but a bug nonetheless.

Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. Normally, he would have cussed out the fur ball from the beginnin, like he normally do...but this is the Kyubi no Kitsune we're talking about. He may be a bastard, but he was a powerful bastard, even with just four-tails of his strength, he showed how powerful the he was when he basically made Orichimaru run with his tail between his legs. Naruto respected that kinda power, though he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Pathetic?! With you here, messin' up my skills, I'm just lucky enough that I can use chakra without blowing myself up! I'm in more danger walking up a tree than fighting the Akatski!! Which I should remind you, I'm protecting you against!" Naruto growled, he had a little less patience then he thought.

The Kyubi twitched, almost losing it's cool. "So, your not going to use my power anymore? Foolish boy, you would be stuck without me." It chuckled demoniacally, then growled out in warning. "Without me, you would still be behind the pathetic banshee you all a love interest!" Roaring with laughter at it's container, Naruto winced. What a low blow.

The blond steeled himself he wasn't going to take that down. "I'm strong...on my own. I don't need you." He stated coldly. Kyubi's laughter abruptly stopped.

The demon fox narrowed it's eyes. "Without me, boy, you would be just above civilian level, if that. Heh Heh, because of me, you have chakra in spades, most of your senses, heighten. Strength, speed, stamina, regeneration, all because of my influence!" Naruto could find no lie in Kyubi's words, but that didn't mean it was the full truth. What was true, is that Naruto wouldn't have any of those traits/abilities if it wasn't for the Kyubi. What the nine-tailed fox didn't say, was that Naruto already had said traits, the Kyubi didn't give them to his host like it was implying. In reality, there were many seals on the boy's person, but the Kyubi was going to say until his container stopped being so thick headed.

Unfortunately, Naruto was just like the villagers he secretly hated. Like them, he turned his suffering, his hatred at Kyubi like they did unto him. Funny thing, the boy hated him because his life sucked, not like the Kyubi made them do it. He didn't hold up his tail to them, threateningly and said 'Make the boy suffer, it amuses me.' No, he didn't make them do anything. They did it on their own. If the boy didn't suffer, they would have target the homeless, then old people. But with a punching bag like Naruto, who would never punch back, they didn't have to target the other groups. Konoha was just fucked up like that. Really. That's why he attacked in the first place. That village reeked of malice, distrust, you name a bad trait, Konoha had it. Such civilizations were made to be annihilated. It was his job, Kami was the one who gave it to the fox in the first place. Now, don't get it mixed up with an angel. It was anything but. The job entitled to 'The annihilation of the supreme unjust, unimaginable power, and free nights with Urd." He was hooked on the first clause, not the 'supreme unjust' part, more annihilation part. Sleeping with Urd was a pleasant bonus.

Back to the boy's traits of sorts, all of them were his from the get go, though they were dumb down. The seals on Naruto were made to weaken him, placed just after he felt the Yondaime cursed to his existence(both of them). Fortunately, the fox isn't as cold-hearted as most love to portray him. He had weakened said seals or rather suppressors, but not as much to cause suspicion. If he didn't, Naruto would be nothing but a smear on the village walls by now.

Chakra suppression seals- medium, Reversal chakra stabilizers-low, Muscle restraints-medium, sense(hearing, smelling, seeing) suppressors-medium, sensor restrict, mental dampeners, elemental chakra nullification-High, demonic nullification-High, just to name a few of the many seals on the kit's body. But Kyubi was going to be hush hush about this. If he told the boy, he would either a)call him a lier, or b) try to take them off. Neither options the fox liked at the moment. A would result in a 'Bad End' for the boy, and nobody like bad ends(Kyubi doesn't lie, he just tell half-truths) and B...well, watching hi jailer suffer for a bit and not being able to fight at full potential was always a healthy sort of entertainment. Subsequently, Naruto would have been assassinated if he showed such potential early in life.

Kyubi mussed all of this as he halfheartedly listened to his kit rant and rave in the background.

Funny how the world works...


End file.
